User talk:Phobos7
Story reviews Hey! I just finished reading the first part of "Catastrophe Theory" and I gotta say, holy shit! I love it! Post-apocalyptic with the PPC . . . *shudder* Not a fond thought. The idea of agents being turned into Sues, doubly so. I hope we get to hear how that kind of thing can happen. Did the agents in question just get too wrapped-up in their own power, and the rather fragile reality sensed their transition into Suedom and reacted accordingly? Or were agents rescued from badfics more susceptible to infectious glitter? I wish I'd know this was going down sooner, I'd have volunteered my agents for it. Though judging from the world poor Oopart inhabits, they'd be already dead or Sued. Can't wait for the next part! --TM (signed but not signed in) Heya I got a question for ya man? Do you take requests or do you prefer to see it first and then choose to use it? Because I have a fic that needs to die.--Zervziel 08:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) : I am always open to suggestions. Feel free to post a link and I will look it over. --Phobos :: Here ya go. Showed it to Nesh because I thought a fic with a dragon with a hatred against the mortal races would make for an interesting moral dilemma for her dragonrider character Derik. Sadly Neshomah doesn't know Warcraft lore very well. At least not well enough to deal with a severely OOC Deathwing and Alexstrasza. However she did mention you might wish to take it to give your characters a decent mission. --Zervziel 19:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6599304/1/The_Island ::: Honestly, I don't know that anyone knows the lore well enough to take on two OOC Aspects, let alone the two most powerful. I did see this fic when you gave it to Nesh, and I am considering taking it on at some point. I will have to think long and hard about how to pull it off. Phobos7 20:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: True, the Aspects are still being refined. However considering Alexstrasza recently called for the Black Dragonflights complete eradication, that alone is enough to know she in't going to be as flirty with Deathwing as she is. Plus there's several other charges already in plain view. The actual death of the third Old God, N'zath, (misspelled as N'zoth consistently) as well as that stupid island of convenience. The Well of Eternity trilogy as well as day of the Dragon with the in-game dialogue provides alot of info on both's personality. Especially how far off the deep-end Deathwing has gone.--Zervziel 21:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, my point was not clear. I meant that no amount of Lore is going to be enough help to the agents if it comes down to dealing with the two strongest dragons in the world, not that there was not enough Lore about them. Also, N'zath and N'zoth are both correct spellings as far as I have been able to find. I do agree that it would make a good mission, it is obviously OOC for these Aspects to be anywhere near each other and not trying their hardest to destroy each other. Phobos7 22:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::: So you mean it's not a matter of not enough lore, but a matter of not enough muscle to help restrain them during an exorcism? I can see that. Then there's also the fact neuralization doesn't seem to work on dragons. You don't think a creative use of help from the Bronze flight would help considering they have to prevent events like this from happening? Or were you meaning not strong enough canon about them to actually do the exorcism?--Zervziel 01:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ack! How do I send the surprise-thingy without it being public if you post the application annonymously (so to speak)? Also, considering the plans I have for OFUA, Barid, Brightbeard, and Voltarmi will definitely be invited for a stay sometime later in the year. -evil giggle- KittyNoodles (talk) 02:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) My email address is on my user page. I don't actually have a FFN account. Phobos7 (talk) 23:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I... knew that. Totally. ^^; KittyNoodles (talk) 04:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC)